Marukaite Chikyuu (Russia)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. The release of the volume 4 DVD of the anime included Ivan Braginski's alternate version of the song tailored to better fit Russian culture. This version was used during the second season of the anime as the ending theme for episodes in which Russia is one of the featured characters. Kanji ねえねえ папа　ウォトカを頂戴 ねえねえ мама　ねえねえ мама 昔に食べた ピロシキの あの味が忘れらないんだ まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　僕はロシア まるかいて地球　ジッと見て・・・(コルコル…) ひょっとして地球　僕はロシア あぁ　一筆で見える素晴らしい世界 シビリアの冬は極寒の氷点下 「僕、ずっと寒いとこにいたから、南の海にあこがれるんだ」 まるかいて地球　まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　僕はロシア まるかいて地球　ハッ！として地球 ふんぞりかえって地球　僕はロシア あぁ　焼き上がりが　待てない幸せのレシピ 「どきどきするんだ」 匂いにつられた踊りだす　マトリョーシカ ねえねえ брат　クワスも頂戴 ついでに сестра　オクローシにして そう дедушка　平和が一番 ハイハイ малыш 「呼んだ？ フフフ・・」 ねえねえ папа　ボルシチを頂戴 ねえねえ мама　ねえねえмама 昔に食べた ピロシキの あの味が忘れらないんだ キャビアの呼び名は「黒いイクラ」さ まるかいて地球、まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球　僕はロシア　「うふっ♪」 あぁ　一筆で見える　素晴らしい世界 広大な土地を 横断だ！ シベリア鉄道 あぁ 世界中に 眠る 幸せのレシピ マフラー外して ひまわりを 探すのさ Transliterated Lyrics nee nee papa WOTOKA (vodka) wo choudai nee nee mama nee nee mama mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI (pirozhki) no ano aji ga wasurerarenain da maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu boku wa RO-SHI-A (Russia) maru kaite chikyuu Jitto mite … (KolKolKolKol...) hyottoshite chikyuu boku wa RO-SHI-A aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai SHIBERIA (Siberia) no fuyu wa gokkan no hyoutenka "boku, zutto samui toko ni ita kara, minami no umi ni akogarerun da" maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu boku wa RO-SHI-A maru kaite chikyuu HA! ttoshite chikyuu funzorikaette chikyuu boku wa RO-SHI-A aa yakiagari ga matenai shiawase no RESHIPI (recipe) surun da nioi ni tsurareta odoridasu MATORYOOSHUKA (matryoshka) nee nee brat KUWASU (kvas) mo choudai tsuide ni sestra OKUROOSHI (okroshka) ni shite sou deduška heiwa ga ichiban HAIHAI malysh "yonda? fufufu nee nee papa BORUSHICHI (borscht) wo choudai nee nee mama nee nee mama mukashi ni tabeta PIROSHIKI no ano aji ga wasurerarenain da KYABIA (caviar) no yobina wa "kuroi ikura" sa maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu maru kaite chikyuu boku wa RO-SH-IA ufu~ aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai koudai no tochi wo oudan da! SHIBERIA tetsudou aa sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI MAFURAA (muffler) hazushite himawari wo sagasu no sa Translated Lyrics (English) Ne ne, Papa, can I have some vodka Ne ne, Mama, ne ne, Mama I can't forget the taste of the pirozhki I had before Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am Russia Draw a circle, there's the earth Look closely... kolkolkolkol ...Or is it really the earth? I am Russia Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush Winter in Siberia is super cold, sub-zero! "I've always lived in a cold place, that's why I long for southern sea" Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am Russia Draw a circle, there's the earth Suddenly! There was the earth Hold your head up high, earth! I am Russia Ah, recipe of happiness which I can't wait till the food's done "I'm excited" Follow the smell and dance along the way, matryoshka doll! Ne ne, Brother, can I have some kvass And then, Sister, make it into okroshka Yes, Grandfather, peace is the best! Hai hai, Mapish "You called? Huhuhuhuhu" Ne ne, Papa, can I have some borsch too Ne ne, Mama, ne ne, Mama I can't forget the taste of pirozhki I had before! The other name of caviar is black fish roe! Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth Draw a circle, there's the earth I am Russia "Uhu~!" Ah, this wonderful world Can be seen by a single swipe of paintbrush Crossing the vast, vast land! Tran-Siberian Railway! Ah, the recipe of happiness is sleeping in the centre of the earth Take off the scarf, and find sunflowers! Translated Lyrics (Russian) *Перевод на русский* Эй, папа, можно мне водки? Мама,мама Не могу забыть вкус пирожков, которые я съел! Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Я Россия! Нарисуем круг, это Земля Посмотри внимательно... колколколкол ...Это действительно Земля? Я Россия! О, этот прекрасный мир Который можно нарисовать взмахом кисти Зима в Сибири действительно холодная "Я всегда жил в холодном месте, поэтому жажду южного моря" Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Я Россия! Нарисуем круг, это Земля Вдруг! Здесь была Земля Держи нос выше, Земля! Я Россия! О,рецепт счастья, который я не могу дождаться, пока не съел еду "Я взволнован!" Следуй по запаху и танцуй весь путь, матрёшка! Эй, братец, можно квас? А потом, сестра, налей его в окрошка Да, дедушка, лучшего всего жить в мире! Даа, брат "Ты звал?" Эй, папа, налей-ка мне тоже борща! Мама, мама, Я не могу забыть вкус пирожков, которые я недавно ел! Другое название икры - черная косуля рыбы! (*переводчик сам в шоке*) Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Нарисуем круг, это Земля Я Россия! "Уху!" О, этот прекрасный мир Который можно нарисовать взмахом кисти Пересекая обширные земли! Транссибирская железная дорога! Ах,рецепт счастья - спать в центре земли Снять шарф и найти подсолнухи! Albums This song was only available on the volume 4 limited edition DVD set. Category:Media Category:Music Category:Songs